powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Ultimate Technique
Power to use a technique that is considered the strongest. Advanced variation of Special Attacks. Also Called * Strongest Attack/Move/Technique * Trump Card Attack/Move/Technique * Ultimate Attack/Move Capabilities The user of this power can utilize the strongest known technique/power. Applications *Absolute Attack *Absolute Defense Associations *Ability Tier Activation *Power Augmentation *Power Manipulation *Special Attacks Limitations * Users' technique is only as strong as the users themselves. * May be a one-shot attack, incredibly draining upon usage. * May require a good deal of time to charge up. * May be exclusive to the user only. * May have some stipulations before it can be activated. * May have certain drawbacks. Known Users Gallery File:Mahapadma.png|Esdeath (Akame Ga Kill!) using her secret skill, Mahapadma, to extend her ice abilities to freeze time and space. It's taxing nature allows her to do it only once a day. File:Liver's_Blades_of_Blood.png|Liver (Akame Ga Kill!) using his Black Marlin's secret skill, Blades of Blood, firing off his blood that has been injected with a lethal poison for a very deadly final attack. File:N'cha_Cannon.png|Arale Norimaki (Dr. Slump) using her ultimate technique, N'cha Cannon, firing a powerful beam from shouting a greeting, but is draining on her energy supply. File:Bankoku_Bikkuri_Shō.png|Jackie Chun (Dragon Ball) using his ultimate technique, the Bankoku Bikkuri Shō, which causes tremendous electrocution that is potentially lethal from prolonged exposure. File:Goku_Spirit_Bomb.jpg|Son Goku (Dragon Ball) using his ultimate technique, the Genki Dama, which collects all life energy from nature to cause tremendous damage, capable of disintegrating even Majin Boo. File:Makankosappo.png|Piccolo (Dragon Ball) using his ultimate technique, the Makankosappo, a deadly powerful laser that can drill and pierce through even two Saiyans. File:Break_Cannon.png|Nappa (Dragon Ball) using his ultimate technique, the Break Cannon, to fire a beam of lightning ki. File:Galick_Gun.png|Vegeta (Dragon Ball) using his ultimate technique, the Galick Gun, which is capable of destroying an entire planet when charged. File:Kirin.JPG|Sasuke Uchiha using his ultimate, one-shot technique, Kirin, which drops a giant bolt of lightning onto his target, but requires ample preparation. File:Rasenshuriken.jpg|Naruto Uzumaki (Naruto) using his ultimate technique, Wind Release: Rasenshuriken, which releases innumerable wind blades that cut at a cellular level. File:Paper_Person_of_God_Technique.png|Konan (Naruto) using her Paper Person of God Technique, her ultimate technique to drop her opponent into a deep abyss of 600 billion explosive tags. File:Night_Guy.png|Might Guy (Naruto) using Night Guy, his ultimate technique of such intense power that it distorts the space of his immediate vicinity, though it ultimately crippled the leg that performed it. File:Indra's_Arrow.png|Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto) using Indra's Arrow, his ultimate technique that can easily cause a cataclysmic effect upon impact. File:Kiryu_Kirikugi.png|Chinjao (One Piece) using the Hasshoken's ultimate technique, Drill Dragon Drill Nail, to split apart the otherwise unbreakable Jewel Ice Sheet. File:Shuntensatsu_vs._Amakakeru_Ryu_no_Hirameki.gif|Sōjirō Seta and Kenshin Himura (Rurouni Kenshin) both using their ultimate techniques, Shuntensatsu vs. Amakakeru Ryu no Hirameki. File:Final_Secret_Sword_Kaguzuchi.png|Makoto Shishio (Rurouni Kenshin) using his Final Secret Sword: Kaguzuchi, to create a blazing tornado slash. Giga Mac.jpg|Little Mac's (SSB4) Final Smash Giga Mac. Ultra sword.gif|Kirby's (SSB4) Final Smash Ultra Sword. Wii Fit.jpg|Wii Fit Trainer (SSB4) Final Smash Wii Fit. Dream Home.jpg|Villager's (SSB4) Final Smash Dream Home. Power Star.jpg|Rosalina and Luma's (SSB4) Final Smash Power Star. Three Sacred Treasures1.jpg|Pit's (SSB4) Final smash Three Sacred Treasures. Triple Laser.jpg|Mii Fighter's (SSB4) Final Smash Full Blast. Mega Man Legands.jpg|Mega Man's (SSB4) Final Smash Mega Man Legends. Poltergust 5000.jpg|Luigi's (SSB4) Final Smash Poltergust 5000. Night Slash.jpg|Greninja (SSB4) Final Smash Night Slash. Mega Lucario.jpg|Lucario's (SSB4) Final Smash Mega Lucario. Mega Charizard X.jpg|Charizard's (SSB4) Final Smash Mega Charizard X. Zero Laser.jpg|Samus' (SSBB) Final Smash Zero Laser. Power Suit Samus.jpg|Samus' (SSBB) Final Smash Power Suit Samus. Super Dragon.jpg|Yoshi's (SSBB) Final Smash Super Dragon. Super Sonic1.jpg|Sonic (SSBB) Final Smash Super Sonic. Grenade Launcher.jpg|Snack's (SSBB) Final Smash Grenade Launcher. Diffusion Beam.jpg|R.O.B.'s (SSBB) Final Smash Diffusion Beam. Triple Finish.jpg|Pokemon Trainer's (SSBB) Final Smash Triple Finish. Palutena's Army.jpg|Pit's (SSBB) Final Smash Palutena's Army. Volt Tackle.jpg|Pikachu's (SSBB) Final Smash Volt Tackle. Peach Blossom.jpg|Princess Peach (SSBB) Final Smash Peach Blossom. End of the Day.jpg|Olmar's (SSBB) Final Smash End of Day. Octopus.jpg|Mr. Game & Watch's (SSBB) Final Smash Octopus. Cook Kirby.jpg|Kirby's (SSBB) Final Smash Cook Kirby. Puff Up.jpg|Jiggly Puff's (SSBB) Final Smash Puff Up. Iceberg.jpg|Ice Climbers' (SSBB) Final Smash Iceberg. Beast Ganon.jpg|Ganomdorf's (SSBB) Final Smash Beast Ganon. Landmaster.jpg|Fox, Wolf and Falco's (SSBB) Final Smash Landmaster. Konga Beat.jpg|Donky Kong's (SSBB) Final Smash Konga Beat. Rocketbarrel Barrage.jpg|Dindy Kong's (SSBB) Final Smash Rocketbarrel Barrage. Blue Falcon.jpg|Captain Falcon's (SSBB) Final Smash Blue Falcon. Giga Bowser2.jpg|Bowser's (SSBB) Final Smash Giga Bowser. GalaxiaDarkness.jpg|Meta Knight's (Super Smash Bros. Brawl) Final Smash Galaxia Darkness. GreatAether.jpg|Ike's (SSBB) Final Smash Great Aether. TriforceSlash.jpg|Toon Link and Link's (SSBB) Final Smash Triforce Slash. CriticalHit.jpg|Lucina and Marth's (SSBB) Final Smash Critical Hit. NegativeZone.jpg|Luigi's (SSBB) Final Smash Negative Zone. Waddle.jpg|King Dedede's (SSBB) Final Smash Waddle Dee Army. Light Arrow1.jpg|Zelda and Sheik's (SSBB) Final Smash Light Arrow. Wario-Man.jpg|Wario's (SSBB) Final Smash Wario Man. PK Starstorm (Lucas).jpg|Lucas and Ness' (SSBB) Final Smash PK Starstorm. Doctor Finale.jpg|Dr. Mario's (SSB4) Final Smash Doctor Finale. Final Edge.jpg|Mii Swordfighter's (SSB4) Final Smash Final Edge. Super Pac-Man.jpg|Pac-Man's (SSB4) Final Smash Super Pac-Man. Chain Attack.jpg|Shulk's (SSB4) Final Smash Chain Attack. Super Diffusion Beam.jpg|R.O.B.'s (SSB4) Final Smash Super Diffusion Beam. Shadow Mario Paint.jpg|Bowser Jr.'s (SSB4) Final Smash Shadow Mario Paint. Pair Up.jpg|Robin's (SSB4) Final Smash Pair-Up. Dedede Bursr.jpg|King Dedede's (SSB4) Final Smash Dedede Burst. Omega Blitz.jpg|Mii Brawler's (SSB4) Final Smash Omega Blitz. NES Zapper Passe.jpg|Duck Hunt Duo's (SSB4) Final Smash NES Zapper Passe. Dark Pit Staff.jpg|Dark Pit's (SSB4) Final Smash Dark Pit Staff. Gunship.jpg|Zero Suit Samus' (SSB4) Final Smash Gunship. AkatsukiRisingKiArticle.jpg|Shishimaru Tsurugi (Akatsuki Otokojuku) performs the Rising Ki Tiger Spirit in the corner a Minmei Publishing article gives information on the technique SakigakeRisingKiArticle.png|A Minmei Publishing article gives information on the Rising Ki Tiger Spirit here called Shinki Fuukon a technique considered to be the strongest in (Sakigake Otokojuku) Pedit.png|By covering the ground with ink, Inklings (Splatoon) can fill their special meters. When the meter is filled... Special ready.gif|...as indicated by their hair, they can use one of seven special weapons, none of which consume ink. They are... Item img special01.png|...the Inkzooka, which fires long-ranged tornadoes of ink... Item img special02.png|...the Inkstrike, a powerful, remotely guided ink torpedo... Killer Wail.png|...the Killer Wail, which unleashes a devastating barrage of sound... Bubbler.png|...the Bubbler, which creates an impenetrable force-field that can be shared with teammates... Item img special05.png|...the Bomb Rush, which allows Inklings to throw a barrage of bombs... Kraken2.png|...the Kraken, which is not only invincible but can move through enemy ink unhindered and has a one-hit "splat" drill attack... Echolocator.png|...and the Echolocator, which reveals all enemy Inklings on the mini-map. 652px-Hero Suit.png|Agent 3 (Splatoon) can use the Inkzooka, Bubbler, and Bomb Rush by collecting appropriate Canned Specials, and can use the Kraken during the Kraken Challenges. Djoctavio.png|DJ Octavio's (Splatoon)... Shutter shades bomb.jpg|...octomissiles are considered his strongest technique. Esdeath.png|Esdeath (Akame ga Kill) third trump card, Ice Storm Commander in Chief, allow her to create a massive blizzard that can freeze an entire continent to death. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Offensive Abilities Category:Offensive Abilities Category:Fighting Power Category:Combat Powers Category:Rare power Category:Galleries